jtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph And Chris
Joseph And Chris Is Amercan Serise Premire on Jtv in 1996 it Started On Cartoon network On January 4 1999 With Ed Edd n Eddy This Serise Fallows 2 boys name Joseph And Chris Who has adventures with there Family as of 2004 this show is the last 1996 show to survie On JTV And longest Running serise JTV (1996-Present) JRC(2000-Present) JTeen(2010-Present) JReal(2000-2007-2010) Cartoon Network (1999-2004-Present) Boomerang(2010-Present) Adult Swim(2010-Present) TVLand(1999-Present) Orngenal Run: Augest 4 1996 - July 9 2011 Plot 1995 - 1996 Plot June 11 1995 Brithday June 21 1995 Joseph Vs Austain June 31 1995 The Odom Family Augest 1 1996 Season 1 1996 - 1997 Joseph Comes Home Augest 4 1996 The Day Of Foot Augest 11 1996 Cook Dad Augest 15 1996 The Baby's Dad is REAL Augest 21 1996 Car Wash September 14 1996 Joseph Happen September 21 1996 Hey Hey HEY October 7 1996 Dirty Deeds October 13 1996 Deed Z October 20 1996 Joseph Gose Month October 31 1996 Season 2 1997 - 1998 Deat boy July 2 1997 Sea Mean July 14 1997(NOTE This Epsiode Is Releted To The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack's Epsiode Sea Sick) Thunder Rise July 23 1997 Boys Meem Augest 3 1997 Joseph Steals Everything Augest 14 1997 Kooppo Augest 21 1997 The Things Of It September 11 1998 Workd September 31 1998 Appz October 2 1998 Crize October 15 1998 Season 3 1999 The Dance January 14 1999 Cool M January 18 1999 April Fools January 31 1999 Dance The Joseph Febuary 14 1999 Coom Your Hair Febuary 15 1999 The Dude March 1 1999 Good Luck March 2 1999 There The Luck March 3 1999 When Are We There March 4 1999 Good Luck Augest 4 1999 Season 4 2000-2002 The J And C November 4 2000 Josephzilla November 14 2000 Aoxx November 23 2000 ZeroAZero December 14 2000 Juua December 16 2000 Everybody knows Joseph and Chris A word December 21 2000(This Refferd as a song Everybody know birds a word) Cammper January 14 2001 Jee-Jee January 18 2001 Camp Area Janaury 31 2001 999 999 999 Febuary 2 2002 Season 5 2003 - 2005 Cool Under May 11 2003 Zero 101 May 14 2003 Joseph's Lab May 18 2003 Jocky May 22 2003 J O S E P H June 2 2003 C H R I S June 2 2003 M O M June 14 2003 Dear it September 2 2004 Canda September 14 2004 J A Z Z 2 September 18 2004 Bee Att December 31 2005 Season 6 2005 - 2006 Hero Job PT2 July 11 2005 Deal me July 12 2005 Haly July 23 2005 The Best Man Wins July 24 2005 Cook It July 31 2005 The M A Z Z January 13 2006 April in 1st April 1 2006 April in 2nd April 2 2006 The Eck April 31 2006 Timma September 13 2006 Season 7 2006 - 2007 The Man In house September 22 2006 Changes October 21 2006 Coomish December 25 2006 Appa December 27 2006 A-ma December 31 2006 Season 8 2007 - 2009 Season 9 2009 - 2010 Season 10 2010 - 2011 Get Ready...Get Set...Magic! June 4 2010 Evil Joseph June 11 2010 The Gar Of Lolo June 18 2010 When Well IT Happen? June 25 2010 The G July 2 2010 Video Game Serise Joseph And Chris The First Adventure (PS1) September 1 2000 Joseph And Chris 2 (PS2 Xbox) September 31 2001 Joseph And Chris Mini Kart (GC PC) May 14 2004 Joseph And Chris DS (DS DSI) June 11 2009 Joseph And Chris Wii (Wii) March 2011 Joseph And Chris 3DS (3DS) March 2011